When Orange Meets Blue
by greencateyes99
Summary: Ichigo was trying to live his life after suffering the lost of his powers but then he is suck threw a portal and into a war zone complete with him taken care of a frighten baby bot. Just what does the universe want him to do now.


Warnings: this and that nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: don't own nothing to do with Bleach or Transformers. Sadly.

* * *

Ichigo sighed was he walked towards his home after a day of school and being ignored by most of his friends, ever since the war had ended and he had lost his powers things have not been the same for him. While he knew, it wasn't intentional it hurt to have his friends and family treat him so different like he was a crack piece of crystal that would break when a slight breeze hit. The teen wouldn't say that their actions were causing him any distress but he could say that maybe he was borderline depressed.

To him is seemed that no one needed him now that he was reduce to being a normal human not even Yuzu needed him much now. He didn't want to admit that it hurt feeling so useless. The orangette shook his head shaking those thoughts out of his mind.

"I should be glad that the girls are doing things on their own now, it's not like they will need me for the rest of their lives."

He wasn't far from his house when a strange feeling washed over him it made his hair stand on end and his arms to break out in goose bumps. He stops to pin point why he kept feeling this since it wasn't the first time that he felt the strange almost electrical feeling. At first, he thought it was the supernatural and that his powers were back but none of his friends gave any indication that that was the case. Orihime wasn't a good enough actress the hid when the others were nearby and each time that he felt this feeling she never reacted. So, he was left wondering just what he was feeling but after a while he could ignore it in favor of trying to pass off as normal.

That wasn't working out too well.

Just as he was about to reach the entrance to his home and say hi to his sisters who had just arrive themselves the feeling became more pronounce follow with a pulling sensation. He then hears a whirling sound that deafen everything else and peeking over his shoulder Ichigo sees a green glowing portal swirling behind him. He is yank hard with enough force to knock him on his back but he was able to keep his balance to stay up right. But he couldn't stop the force dragging towards the portal no matter how hard he fought. His sisters each made a grab for him as the scream and yell for their father but they too were being pull along with the teen and Ichigo rather they let go so they wouldn't be in danger. When his foot disappeared in the glowing green he made up his mind with a sad smile he yanked his wrist free from his sisters and pushed them both away as hard as he could. The force gave another yank and as he was pulled into the green he saw the scared face of his father before his vision was whited out.

When he woke, it was to a hard-heated surface to the sounds of explosions and burning metal. With a snap, he was up and on his feet, just as another explosion went off. He ducked down as shrapnel flew pass him some cutting into his face. Around him was a burning metal landscape the sky red and full of smoke.

"Shit."

Wiping the blood that ran down into his eye Ichigo stayed low as he maneuvered around sharp metal pieces only to stop when he came across what looked to be a body. It was huge and gray and lifeless nearly most of it blown apart and made entirely out of metal and wires. He couldn't stop looking as he took more of the body in or at least what he could see of it. Two of the features of the body stood out the two giant wings and the pointed chevron on its head. He made to leave when something caught his attention he stilled waiting to catch what he heard. But another bomb had him falling to the ground and just as the it started the bombing stop as the sound of jets faded.

Ichigo stayed where he was he tensed when he heard something scraped against some metal followed by a frightening clicking and whimpering. He could tell that whatever was making the sound was scared he could tell so leaving the grayed-out frame behind as he followed the sound to a pile of debris.

"Hello anybody there?" he shouted his voice sounding louder then he wished.

The sound stopped and Ichigo wondered if he had misheard but soon another whimper and clicks was heard and he went imminently to digging out whoever was buried. What he found was another gray frame but it was what was underneath it that caught his attention. The one under the bigger one was small almost smaller then him with its own set of wings and a very tiny chevron. If it hadn't had moved Ichigo would have thought that it too was like the other ones he had seen.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay there?"

The little robot looked completely frighten and franticly started to back away from the orangette.

"Whoa whoa it's okay I'm not going to hurt you," he said in the same tone he used when he comforted Yuzu when she was frightened.

It got the small bot to stop but it watches the teen warily. Ichigo for his part stayed still waiting for the bot to make up its mind but he kept talking to it. The teen didn't realize it but the small gray and red bot was slowly inching its way over to him. when it was close enough to touch Ichigo stop talking the little bot tilted its head whirling and clicking before it finished it crawl to him. it got up right next to him keening when Ichigo held it its frame trembling its little slightly dented wings held tight to its body.

They jerked up when shrieking metal about them started to rain debris on them. Ichigo grab the little bot and started to pull him up and away from the death trap that they would soon be under. The little bot cried out but willingly followed the orangette its little wings held tight to its body. Ichigo finally stopped when they were in a more stable area but it only showed just how devastating the area was.

Jagged metal spears twisted up in the air with smoke billowing out as flames lick the edges. Some sections Ichigo thought he saw large shatter crystals and the worst, more bodies strewn across the landscape. The little bot clung to Ichigo its eyes wide and Ichigo quickly tried to shield the it but it was too late. The little bot clung tighter to Ichigo who mummer close what he thought would be the ears and stroke its helm. When he was able to move them to another less destroyed place he let them fall against an outcropping to rest. He was mentally strained and he could guess so was the being holding on to him.

He didn't need to be told that this place was once a city or that the little bot next to him was broken. It was like watching what had happen to him when he was nine all over again he could take a wild guess that the frame that the bot was hiding under was his parent. Ichigo continue to rub a hand on the little one's head then down the middle of his wings it seemed to relax the little bot.

"I wish I knew what to call you," he said once the bot was calm enough and his eyes began to flicker on and off. "I can't keep thinking of just calling little bot forever."

The little try to talk to him but all that Ichigo heard was clicks and whistles. The teen sighed he could feel the bot relax further before going still and if there wasn't so much a sound coming from him Ichigo would have thought that he had lost him.

"I'll think of something," he said mostly to himself.

He was woken up by movement Ichigo was surprise that he had fallen asleep in the first place but never the less he opens his eyes to see the little bot staring down at him as he continues to shake him.

"I'm up I'm up." Ichigo tiredly said clearing his dry throat. He would be in trouble soon if he couldn't find water or food. Looking at his charge he wasn't the only one but what did baby robots eat Ichigo had no clue.

Once the little bot was happy that Ichigo was up it moved off to the side watching him expectedly. The teen looked around and grimace when he saw that they both were dirty cover in grim. The little bot had a few bits of glowing blue stuff on him while Ichigo own wounds had crusted over with dried blood.

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" He heard rumbling from his companion as if that was to answer his question. "Right, lets fine something for you to eat though you're going to have to show what that is exactly."

With no sun or moon to help tell time Ichigo had no idea how much time had pass. They spend of good amount of time just finding something that the little bot would eat but Ichigo was out of luck since there was nothing that he could eat or drink.

"at least your taken care of," he says to the little one. They sit in silence since Ichigo didn't want to take any chances. To his thinking it would be best that they kept to the less damage areas until they either found another survivor who could take care of the little bot or someone found them.

"Silver," Ichigo's voice rang out startling the little bot. "Sorry, but that's what I am going call you, your name is Silver." The little bot now named Silver tilted its head. "and my name is Ichigo," he said pointing to himself.

The next few hours, at least they felt like hours to Ichigo, the two had found a place for little silver to safely sleep in. a small dug out was just big enough for the two of them plus another but small enough that it would go unnoticed by anyone else. Ichigo gently push the small robot in as he took a guarding position on the outside he wasn't taking any chances. He was very glad for it.

Not long after finding the dugout Ichigo and Silver saw a form running towards them. It was huge as it got closer and Ichigo could see that it was another survivor and was about to wave him over when a blast rang out and the running bot fell lifeless to the ground. Silver shrieked in fear and Ichigo at first was frozen but when he saw another form walking towards the down frame he quickly held Silver hushing him so they wouldn't be found. Thought now quiet Silver trembled shaking hard that Ichigo hope that the one outside didn't hear them.

He watches at the taller robot circle the down one gun in hand. he bared his teeth when said bot kick the dead one but made no noise when those red eyes scanned the area. It was joined by two others and Ichigo took note that there was a purple insignia on their chest. He committed that to memory so he would know to keep Silver away from any who wore it. Ichigo shuffled both him and Silver further into the back of the dugout. It would be a long time before Ichigo was sure that those up top would be gone.

The next time Ichigo came out of the dugout the red eyes bots were gone and he was sure that it was safe for them to move. He knew that they couldn't stay where they currently are. Silver had been silently since they witness that red eye purple symbol robots and it had Ichigo worried. When he found another place that they could rest in he didn't let them stay in silence instead he hummed a tune that his mother often did when she was alive. Hearing it had a calming effect on them and little Silver went to sleep with Ichigo staying up continuously humming.

It was the sounds of gun fire the woke them Silver keening in fear and clutching Ichigo so tight that he was sure that a rib had been broken. But he couldn't blame the little bot for that, not right now, he had to get them away before they became the next casualties. But they didn't get far before Silver was slammed down on by a big metal cat and dragging Ichigo with him.

Ichigo whip around and grabbing the first thing he could reach attack the feline. He didn't do much damage but he could get it to focus on him more than Silver.

"Silver go and hid," when the little bot didn't move he shouted as he dodge a set of fangs and claws. "NOW."

Silver scramble away but Ichigo didn't see where he went to busy focusing on the metal cat trying to disembowel him. He leads the feline away getting nearly killed in the process but soon having to go so long without food or water caught up the Ichigo. He stumbles giving the feline an opening that knocks the air right out of the teens lungs. Ichigo grab a long stick of metal and brace himself using it was a shield between his head and the cat's fangs.

He vaguely heard Silver and didn't see him when he came up and try to get the cat off him. he did though hear the heavy steps of a larger body and tried to tell the smaller one to go hid but no words came out. The ground underneath him and the cat gave way and a sense of free falling before he was bath in that same green glow that brought him here, before he lost sight of Silver he could see two forms hover over the little one symbols red instead of purple then he knew nothing.

When he woke again he groaned, _'I am getting tired of waking in unknow places.'_

Ichigo saw that he wasn't in that strange metal place but in a white room cover in soft linens with wires attaching him to machines. On either side of his bed were his sisters while his father was at the foot all were unconscious. Not wanting to wake them but hoping that he wasn't dreaming Ichigo wiggle getting his sisters attention.

Yuzu was the first the wake it took her awhile but when she was fully awake she squeal which woke his father and Karin.

"Ichigo!" she sobs. "You finally woke up."

He was hug by both girls while his father check him over before joining the hug. When they broke apart Isshin had the girls leave to go get their brother food and the tell the nurses that he was conscious. When they left, he turned to his son.

"Ichigo," he looked so tired. "What happen?"

"Old man you won't believe me even if I had proof." Ichigo said. Though he was a little worry about the small bot he had left behind he did hope that he was alright and taken care of.

Soon the teens room was filled with friends and hospital staff and it was weeks later that he was free to return home under his father's care. Soon, the memory of Silver and his strange trip was pushed to the back of his head when trouble found him again and the return of his powers. It would be when he was going for college that he would come across anything that would be related to that little bot.

oOoOoOoOo

Ichigo was getting really annoyed and not the kind that was from playful friends becoming too much. But annoyed as he was being stalked by a driverless car and the car wasn't even trying to hid that it shouldn't be driving without someone behind the wheel. It had started out a few weeks since he came to the states to finish up on his college courses. At first he hadn't notice the gray vehicle appearing out of the blue but then he did start to notice that it same one that was at almost every place he went. He tried to rationalize it saying that it shouldn't be surprising that there was more than one of the same type of vehicle. But then he couldn't say that anymore when he saw that no one was behind the wheel and that it would leave when more driverless cars came for it. Most often a police cruiser or a silver Porsche.

But now he had had enough of the cat and mouse game and was intending to confront the one following him. He led it to an abandoned building before storming up to the hood and glaring.

"Mind telling me why you have been stalking me since I got here?"

Ichigo wasn't expecting an answer nor was he expecting the car to start transforming. Memories of his time with a little robot surge forth in his mind and he leap back when the gray and red mech kneel.

"I so so sorry but I was so excited to see you again even thought I was told that you couldn't be the same person who help when I was a sparkling and Prowl and Jazz said the it was coincidence that you looked like him or that a human was able to be in Praxus at the time but I knew that you were the same one after I saw you and I wanted to see you again and to thank you but I was told not to get close until—are you okay?"

The barrage of words had surprise Ichigo that he didn't at first answer nor had he realize that he had fallen on his butt. But soon thought returned to him.

"w-what," came his response.

"I wanted to see you again; you don't remember me do you?" the door wing bot look downcast and Ichigo scramble to figure out just what the other was talking about till he took more notice of what the giant looked like.

"You!" he points. "Silver!"

"Its Bluestreak I couldn't tell you that then because we didn't understand each other but my name is Bluestreak and I am glad that I got to tell you that and-

"Nice to meet you Bluestreak; my name is Ichigo." The teen gently broke in to the others sentence. "I happy that you are okay I was worried there for a while."

"when you disappeared Prowl and Jazz found me and they tried to find you but they couldn't and I was very sad but I found you again though I am curious why you look so young when it's been over millions of earth years since I saw you-

Ichigo smiled and nodded as he listened to Bluestreak ramble on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the cruiser and Porsche sitting in the shadows watching them.

"So what have you been up too since then," he said when the other stop and Bluestreak launch into another mile-long talk of being taken care of by someone name Prowl, to joining a group called the Autobots, the war that they are still fighting, and just about everything in the middle.

"-and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe love to do pranks though sometimes that make Prowl angry and-

"Hey Blue how about you introduce us one day when I am free okay."

Bluestreak beamed at the idea and settle next to Ichigo as the sun started to set. Not sure why but Ichigo was soon humming the tune that he hummed to Bluestreak before; the sound echoing off the surrounding walls. Seeing the bot that he met long ago help him see that even without powers he wasn't as useless as he thought and was glad that now he could understand his new friend. Maybe one day he could show the bot just what he could do too and maybe help him in his fighting.

They stayed that way until Bluestreak offer to give Ichigo a ride back to his apartment. As they drove away with their shadowy escorts Ichigo continue his humming unknowingly chasing away the bots own demons in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
